


Осязание

by Isei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isei/pseuds/Isei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это, — подумал Джон, — первый раз, когда Финч добровольно прикоснулся ко мне».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осязание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tangible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499203) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 



— Мистер Риз? Мистер Риз! — громкий и неожиданно близкий голос Финча доносился явно не из наушника.   
Риз открыл глаза.  
— Я в порядке, Гарольд. А где…  
— Ушли, — подтвердил Финч. — Но у полиции есть номер их машины и подробные описания. Какой сегодня день?  
Пока Джон называл, пальцы Финча касались его висков, словно Финч пытался прочесть его мысли. Потом он посмотрел Ризу в глаза:  
— Похоже, сотрясения у вас нет.  
— У меня крепкая голова, — прохрипел Джон, поднимаясь. Финч отстранился и сложил руки на коленях — даже на заброшенном складе он был в идеально застегнутом костюме.   
«Это, — подумал Джон, — первый раз, когда Финч добровольно прикоснулся ко мне».  
***  
Он наклонился к монитору, пока Финч зачитывал биографию нового Номера, и ладонь, словно сама собой, оказалась на чужом плече — без нажима, простое прикосновение. Правой рукой Гарольд продолжал печатать на клавиатуре, но, спустя мгновение, левой накрыл ладонь Риза. Они оба молчали, и Риз, кажется, забыл как дышать.   
Потом он убрал руку и пошел делать свою работу.  
***  
Глубокой ночью он нашел Финча в библиотеке — одинокой лампы и монитора едва-едва хватало, чтобы разбавить темноту. Финч был в рубашке и без очков, он прижимал пальцы к глазам, волосы спутались, а лицо казалось слишком бледным в голубом свете монитора.  
— У меня нет для вас нового Номера, мистер Риз, — сказал он. – Сейчас… Ох. 03:36.  
— Я знаю, — Риз подошел ближе, нагибаясь над столом.   
Финчу тут же понадобилась новая ручка, он поднялся, но Риз загородил ему дорогу. Не угрожающе, но в глазах Финча, каких-то беззащитных без привычных очков, мелькнуло беспокойство. Риз знал — стоит нажать чуть сильнее, и тот ускользнет.  
— Как ты, Гарольд? — спросил Риз. — Не спится?  
— Лучшее лекарство от бессонницы — встать и сделать что-то полезное.  
— А для одиночества этот рецепт подходит?  
Финч не ответил, все так же не двигаясь, но напряжение пропало. Джон нагнулся и осторожно коснулся губами чужого рта. Он чувствовал сжатые губы Финча, его резкий вдох через нос. Он чувствовал связь.  
Он поцеловал Гарольда в щеку и за ухом, огладил плечи, выжидая. Никакой поспешности – она только помешала бы тому медленному, словно тлеющий фитиль, чувству между ними. Хотя ему очень хотелось уложить Финча в постель, прикасаться к нему и получать прикосновения. Но затем губы Гарольда приоткрылись, чужая ладонь горячо прижалась к спине под пиджаком, возвращая в «здесь» и «сейчас». И этого было достаточно. Именно то, что было нужно.


End file.
